Be A Young Parent?
by MizuumiYuki
Summary: Yamanaka Ino, seorang wanita mudah yang ingin segera memiliki anak. Tapi apakah pasangannya mau mempunyai anak darinya? "Menjadi orang tua tidak gampang, loh, bukan hanya sekedar keinginan semata, namun harus ada tanggung jawab besar di dalamnya."/"Jadi Itachi-kun tidak mau cepat-cepat punya anak?" ItaIno/AU/Oneshoot/OOC RnR juseyo...


**Be a young parent? by Mizuumi Yuki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**ItaIno | AU | Oneshoot | OOC | Rush plot, maybe?**

**Happy reading… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hamparan pasir putih terbentang sejauh pandangan mata seorang wanita berambut pirang. Tangan kanannya berayun gemulai meresapi setiap hembusan angin yang menyapa kulitnya. Tangan kirinya tak lepas dari gengaman erat sang pria disebelahnya. Genggaman protektif nan menyejukkan yang selalu diberikan sang kekasih hati.

Teriknya matahari di pertengahan musim panas tidak menyurutkan kegembiraan yang tergambar di wajah keduanya. Berjalan beriringan di bibir pantai menikmati sentuhan alam sungguh membuatnya rileks. Gesekan pasir pantai yang hangat di kaki telanjangnya menghasilkan harmonisasi yang menenangkan berpadu dengan suara deburan ombak laut yang kala itu sedang surut. Ino sungguh menyukai suasana ini. Ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Itachi yang setia menemani waktu liburannya.

"Nee, Ita-kun, sudah lama ya kita tidak berlibur ke pantai berdua seperti ini. Untung saja boss-mu mengijinkanmu cuti."

"Hn."

"Terakhir kali kita ke pantai waktu reuni SMA, dan itu sudah lama sekali, 2 tahun yang lalu kalau tidak salah?"

Itachi menanggapi ocehan wanita disampingnya, "Kira-kira begitu."

Mereka berdua berjalan santai menyusuri pantai berpasir halus itu. Sesekali Ino berlari-lari kecil mengejar sapuan air laut yang singgah di bibir pantai, sebelum akhirnya tertelan ombak kembali ke tengah laut. Itachi mengabadikan moment-moment itu menggunakan kamera SLRnya yang tersampir di lehernya. Beberapa foto pemandangan pantai ia abadikan, namun lebih banyak foto dengan objek wanitanya yang ia ambil.

"Itachi-kun?" Ino berbisik

"Hn,"

"Kau lapar tidak?" tanya Ino malu-malu.

Itachi tahu kebiasaan wanitanya. Bila bertanya demikin, artinya ia sedang ingin makan sesuatu, "Kau ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Hehehe.. Aku ingin es kacang merah."

"Bukannya kemarin sudah?"

"Tapi aku ingin lagi, Ita-kun~" Ino mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes_nya.

Bila sudah begini, Itachi hanya mampu mengiyakan keinginannya. Ia membawa tangan dalam genggamannya dan segera menuju ke kedai makanan di sekitar pantai.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!" suara lantang khas pramusaji menyambut dua sejoli begitu memasuki kedai. Keduanya segera menempati meja dengan dua kursi putar yang terletak di dekat jendela yang terbuka yang menghadap langsung ke pantai.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar pramusaji setelah memberikan buku menu.

"Aku mau pesan es kacang merah, du-"

"Satu saja, aku minta _ice coffee_ tanpa gula" potong Itachi.

Ino segera mengoreksi pesanannya, "Um, ano~ es kacang merahnya satu, dan _ice coffee_ tanpa gulanya satu."

"Ada lagi?"

"Itu saja."

"Pesanan Anda akan segera diantar," pramusaji pun meninggalkan meja itu.

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan sambil menunggu pesanan tiba. Bukan keheningan yang kaku. Justru keduanya menikmatinya, terutama Ino. Wajahnya tampak berseri, ditambah terpaan cahaya matahari yang membuat pipinya bersemu. Seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajah Itachi kala memandang wanita dihadapannya.

.

.

.

Pesanan pun tiba. Ino tampak menikmati _desert_ yang dipesannya. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengunyah lembutnya kacang merah yang berbalut manisnya sirup.

"Enak?"

Ino mengangguk riang, "Enak sekali! Kau mau coba?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Itachi halus.

Ino menghentikan suapannya, "Sekali-kali kau harus makan makanan manis, Ita-kun. Makanan manis itu bagus untuk _mood _kita, loh."

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak menyukai makanan manis."

"Tapi ini tidak semanis yang kau bayangkan. Coba ya? Sedikiiit saja, ya?" bujuk Ino persuasif.

Melihat tatapan memelas wanita bermata sewarna air laut, Itachi pun menggangguk kecil. Jika bukan permintaan wanitanya, mungkin akan ia tolak mentah-mentah.

Ino pun segera menyendokkan makanan di hadapannya dan menyodorkannya pada pria berambut hitam dihadapannya, "Aa…" bujuk Ino agar Itachi mau membuka mulutnya, menirukan perlakuan seorang ibu yang hendak menyuapi anak balitanya.

Hal itu tak urung membuat Itachi terkekeh.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Kau lucu," jawab Itachi masih dengan tawa ringannya.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Mimik mukamu," Itachi makin terkekeh, "seperti ibuku jika yang sedang menyuapi Sasuke sewaktu ia masih kecil."

"Sou ka? Berarti aku sudah cocok dong menjadi seorang ibu?" tanyanya malu-malu. Seketika ia lupa dengan sendok dan es kacang merahnya.

Itachi bukannya menjawab malah tersenyum, "Bukannya kau tidak ingin buru-buru punya anak, hm?"

"Tidak, kata siapa?"

"Bukannya kau yang bilang kalau kau ingin menikmati dulu masa-masa berdua kita setelah menikah?"

"Itu kan dulu," kilah Ino. "Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, menjadi seorang ibu muda sepertinya menyenangkan. Apalagi melihat kehidupan Hinata-chan setelah memiliki Kaoru-chan, aku seperti melihat dirinya dengan aura yang berbeda. Aura wanita yang sesungguhnya. Ah, aku jadi iri melihatnya.."

Itachi merespon dengan wajah datarnya, "Tapi menjadi orang tua itu tidak gampang loh, Ino. Apalagi pada umur yang masih muda. Menjadi orang tua bukan hanya sekedar keinginan semata, namun harus ada tanggung jawab besar di dalamnya. Tanggung jawab secara materil, dan yang lebih penting tanggung jawab moril."

Seperti ada sebuah kerikil tajam menembus ulu hatinya mendengar perkataan Itachi. Bukannya tidak setuju, namun justru ia membenarkan kata-kata tersebut. Ia memang ingin punya anak. Namun kini ia sedikit bimbang akan keinginannya itu.

Kini, sebuah tanda tanya besar kini tergurat dikepalanya. Apakah ia dan Itachi sudah siap menjadi orang tua? Apa jangan-jangan Itachi tidak mau punya anak darinya?

Seketika wajahnya murung.

"Kita ini masih muda. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya menunda punya anak Anak adalah titipan yang harus dipertanggungjawabkan. Tuhan juga akan menitipkan ciptaannya bila yang dititipi sudah siap untuk mengurusnya."

Ino mendesah pelan, "Jadi Itachi-kun tidak mau cepat-cepat punya anak?"

Itachi tersenyum. Diambilnya tangan Ino dan digenggamnya erat, "Aku tidak bicara begitu, Ino. Aku hanya mengutarakan pandanganku mengenai bagaimana menjadi orang tua."

"Begitu…"

Itachi mengangguk, "Hn. Aku pribadi siap menjadi orang tua kapan saja Tuhan memberikannya. Sekarang atau nanti tidak masalah bagiku. Apalagi jika Tuhan memberikannya secepat ini, aku senang sekali."

"Eh?"

Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pria di depannya dengan mata terperangah. Itachi tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Ino.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?" Ino malah menunduk lesu. "Tidak jadi kejutan kalau begitu."

Itachi tertawa ringan, "Kau sendiri yang mengacaukan kejutanmu. Salah siapa menyimpan _test pack_ di dibawah nakas?"

"I-itu… Ah! Sepertinya terjatuh sewaktu menyimpannya. Padahal mau aku sembunyikan dulu darimu," Ino bersemu malu. "Itachi-kun tidak marah, kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Yaa mungkin saja kau marah karena aku menyembunyikan kehamilanku."

Itachi tersenyum mafhum, "Apa alasanku sehingga aku harus marah karena itu bila itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat membuatku bahagia, hm?

Ino menggelengkan kepala.

"Dengarkan aku, Ino-chan. Aku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa kau hamil. Bagiku itu hadiah yang sangat luar biasa. Jadi jangan berasumsi yang tidak-tidak lagi, nee?"

Ino menjawab dengan membalas genggaman tangan prianya erat.

"Satu lagi, jangan bimbang lagi antara siap dan tidak siap menjadi orang tua. Tuhan menitipkan bayi di rahimmu, itu berarti dirimu sudah pantas dan siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Lagipula ada aku, kau tidak perlu khawatir," papar Itachi.

Ino mengangguk mantap, "Aku siap menjadi orang tua. Menjadi ibu bagi anak kita. Asalkan kau selalu bersamaku."

Itachi tersenyum lega, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu, bersama kalian."

Ino tersenyum lega. Tanpa dirasa, air matanya tumpah seketika. Air mata bahagia tentu saja. Rasanya ia tidak dapat lebih bahagia dari ini. Tuhan telah memberikan suami yang begitu menyayanginya dan dalam beberapa bulan lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Sungguh kebahagiaanya berlipat ganda.

Dielusnya perutnya yang masih rata, "Tumbuhlah yang sehat, anakku. Aku dan tou-sanmu menantikanmu."

Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi kapan kira-kira ia lahir?"

"Bila dihitung dari terakhir kali aku dating bulan, kurang lebih tujuh bulan lagi."

"Kau sudah ke dokter kandungan?"

"Belum. Kaa-san pernah mengajakku memeriksakan segera setelah mengetahui aku hamil. Tapi aku ingin kunjungan pertama ditemani suamiku," ujar Ino tersipu.

"Sepulang dari sini kita membuat janji dengan dokter kandungan."

Ino tersenyum senang, "Ah! Bagaimana bila dengan Dokter Shizune saja? Kudengar dari Hinata-chan, dia dokter yang hebat."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anaku."

EH?

"Anak-anak?" tanya Ino heran

"Kenapa?" Itachi balik bertanya seraya menggoda istrinya, "kau pastinya tahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san sangat ingin mempunyai banyak cucu kan, Ino-chan? Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus berusaha lebih giat lagi."

Wajah Ino mendadak memerah, "Dasar mesum!"

Itachi hanya tertawa mendengar tuduhan istrinya, "Aku pikir empat anak tidak masalah. Kalau kau?"

"Kau saja yang hamil!" Wajah Ino semakin memerah akibat ulah suaminya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mangkuk di hadapannya.

"Yah, es kacang merahku sudah mencair," ujar Ino sedih. "Nih, kau saja yang mengabiskannya," disodorkannya mangkuk es-nya pada suaminya, "Habiskan ya, kalau tidak, tidak ada jatah malam ini."

Ino pun beranjak dari kursinya.

Itachi hanya _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

_Wanita hamil memang ajaib! _

**FIN**

**Kyaaaaaa! Akhirnya fict ItaIno pertama saya akhirnya jadi (dan dipublish) juga *nari ular ala SNSD*. Fict lama yg stuck di 1/3 bagian sebenernya, tadinya pairnya *biiip*x*biiip*, tapi setelah dibaca ulang dan diterusin, feel yg dapet malah ItaIno, my OTP in FNI #kecupsItachuu. Daaann jadilah fict ini XD Maap yak klo rada geje, dibuatnya pas lagi masa-masa transisi sehabis galau, jadi rada eeerr... gimana gitu ya #plak  
**

**Dis pik spesial por ItaIno lopers yg kyknya udah lama bgt ga muncul di arsip FNI. Yosh! Itung2 nambah2 arsip lah XD**

**Last, RnR juseyo~ *kedip genit ala Ino* ;)**

**Bandung, April 4****th****, 2013**

**1:22 AM**

**Mizuumi Yuki**


End file.
